


Pavlov's Silver Bell

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl, kalcia



Series: InuKag Kendo Club [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Leather, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia
Summary: Kagome gives Yash a special early Christmas gift that they both can enjoy...in a variety of ways.Featuring artwork bykalcia
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: InuKag Kendo Club [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652278
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Pavlov's Silver Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome gives Yash an early Christmas gift; they negotiate how to use it, and Kagome and Yash start to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Wherever you are, I hope that you're safe and well.
> 
> Welcome to another short multi-chapter fic in the Kendo Club universe! When Kalcia and I were chatting about ideas for the Silver Bell prompt that is part of [XFangHeartX's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX) 2020 [Let It Snow](https://xfangheartx.tumblr.com/post/636096039117570048/the-let-it-snow-challenge) challenge, I couldn't get an image of a certain hanyou with a silver bell collar out of my head. Kalcia did some art, and I did some plotting, and here is the first chapter of the resultant fic, which we are titling Pavlov's Silver Bell!
> 
> This story contains roleplay, edging, and light BDSM elements. Yash and Kagome are a long-term couple who are exploring their kinks together, and (I think) having fun while doing it. I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to so many people who gave me feedback on this story: [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild), [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha), [gribed-li](https://gribed-li.tumblr.com/), [AnisaAnisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnisaAnisa), [Wonderwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer), [hopidoodle](https://hopidoodle.tumblr.com/), [Lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89), and of course Kalcia!

“Baby girl?” Kagome heard her hanyou chosen partner calling her as he entered the genkan after a long day at the dojo. The semester was over for her, so she had spent the last few days grading, cleaning, and plotting.

Christmas was only a few days away. And as soon as Kagome had heard that Yash had never really celebrated Christmas before—”isn’t that a fucking Christian holiday or something?” he’d said—she decided that she had to give him a proper couple Christmas. And that included a tree, and gifts, and fried chicken and cake. The tree was up; it was small, with colored lights, garland, and simple ornaments Kagome had bought at the hardware store: glass balls, fans, and some origami swans, rabbits, and other small animals. The fried chicken was ordered, and the ingredients for the cake were bought—a yellow cake with strawberries that she planned to make Christmas Eve as a surprise. 

And the gifts? Kagome had bought all of those, too, and they were safely hidden away in her closet. All except one. That one...was currently sitting out on the kotatsu, where Yash would definitely see it, and where he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from opening it.

“Welcome home, Yash!” she called from the kitchen, where she was making dinner. She stirred the vegetables in the sauté pan with her chopsticks, inhaling the spicy scent as they cooked. She added her chicken to the pan, jumping back slightly when the juices from the pan popped up and snapped as they met the oil.  
  
Kagome heard him puttering around in the genkan, taking off his shoes and jacket. “Smells good,” he said loudly. “What’re we having?”

“Stir-fry tonight, with rice,” she replied, adding a little more soy sauce and stirring again. “I hope you’re hungry?”

He didn’t reply, and when she heard him go into the washitsu, she knew that he was seeing what she had left on the kotatsu for him. “Ka—Kagome?” he said, poking his head into the kitchen. “There’s something on the kotatsu. It looks like a gift for someone?”

She turned her head towards him and smiled. “It is,” she answered him. “It’s a gift for you.”

“But—didn’t you say that we should wait until Christmas Eve to give our gifts?” he asked, clearly confused.

Kagome paused for a moment, absently stirring the dinner while she considered this question. “I did,” she told him. “But this is a special gift, and I thought you might want to open it and... _use it_...right away.”

His brow furrowed. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’m sure,” she assured him. “It’s definitely one you will want to open now, as opposed to later.” 

“So I can open it?”

She giggled. “ _Yes_ , Yash,” she replied. “Go ahead and open it.”

His golden eyes glowed with delight, and he turned and practically ran back to the washitsu. Kagome continued to cook, listening with one ear for Yash’s reaction when he opened the gift. Her hearing wasn’t nearly as good as her chosen partner’s, but when it came to him, she could always hear him perfectly. 

And in fact, she heard him ripping the paper off the box, and when she reached out with her reiki tentatively to gauge his response, she could practically _feel_ him sniffing the box. Then she knew he must have been opening it, because she could feel his trepidation, and then…

“Baby girl!” he barked. “What in the _fuck_ did you get me?”

Kagome laughed and continued to cook their dinner. “Whatever do you mean?” she called. “Just an early little Christmas gift, from a girl to her favorite chosen partner.”

She heard something jingling, and then Yash’s heavy footfalls as he stormed back towards the kitchen. 

“Ka-Kagome,” he rasped, holding something out in his hand, “is this a joke? Please tell me this is a fucking joke.”

Kagome gave her dinner one last stir, then shut off the cooktop. “Oh,” she said, putting her chopsticks to the side and wiping her hands on her jeans, “I can assure you that it’s _not_ a joke, and it’s my hope that we can find some good uses for it.” Her eyes twinkled as she took him in.

There was her handsome, handsome, hanyou, a look of confusion and disgust on his face as he held out the gift she had given him: 

A gleaming collar, with one silver bell attached to it, secured to the collar with a red ribbon. The bell was clanging softly as the collar swung back and forth in Yash’s hand. Kagome sidled up to him, took the collar out of his hand, and gently pressed her lips to his.

“Don’t you think,” she purred against his lips, “that we can find some use for this tonight after dinner?”

Yash sighed. “Do we have to?” he asked her. 

“Don’t I always make you feel good, Yash?” she whispered. “Don’t we always have a good time together?” She paused, and caressed his face gently. 

“We—we do,” he replied softly, closing his eyes at her touch. 

“Then,” she said, leaning up and kissing him again, “trust me, Yash. After dinner? We will have some fun.”

Yash’s eyes took on that heated look that Kagome knew so well. That look where the gold in his eyes became molten lava and burned only for her. 

That look that told her that he was definitely interested in whatever she had planned, even if he wasn’t completely happy with her gift. Yet.

Kagome giggled and divorced herself from his grip, dancing away madly. “Okay,” she said as he chased after her, catching her up in his arms again, “dinner is ready, and it’s hot, and I don’t want to wait to eat. Besides,” she added, gently tweaking his ears, “I think that you’re going to need some sustenance before what I have planned for you.”

Yash’s eyes gleamed, the way that they did on those evenings when he needed “sustenance.” “Oh, baby girl,” he murmured, nuzzling her cheeks with his nose and gently grazing her throat with his fangs, “I can’t wait to see what you have planned."

* * *

Yash had never eaten his dinner so quickly.

It was delicious, yes: Kagome was an outstanding cook who, once they moved in together, had really had the opportunity to develop her culinary skills, with him a willing and eager taste-tester. And while not everything was perfect, her ramen, her katsu, and her yasai itame were. 

After dinner, Yash cleared the kotatsu, and carried all the dishes into the kitchen. “You should...go get ready,” he said in a slightly choked voice; he knew that she would be dipping into the trunk she kept in her closet, and her increasingly varied collection of leather and latex. He wanted to make sure that she had enough time to prepare, so he washed and dried the dishes; when he heard the shower running, he smiled to himself, knowing that she would be taking the utmost care to prepare everything. His cock twitched in excitement, the warm water from the sink running over his hands as he thought about Kagome’s binding sutras, and all the ways that they liked for her to use them. He had to admit: Kikyo wasn’t his favorite person in the world, and he hadn’t been thrilled when she taught Kagome how to make them. But over time, they had learned that they could use Kagome’s sutras in some _very_ interesting ways; Yash shivered when he thought about how she bound his wrists together, or about the time that she got so angry with him in Nagoya that she took him to a love hotel and bound his wrists and ankles to the bed. Then, it had come from a place of anger, but they were both taken aback at how much they _both_ enjoyed their play that night. Like, a lot. Yash had loved the way that she teased him, and Kagome had loved the way that he attacked her, had _claimed_ her, after she teased him nearly into oblivion.

In fact, they had enjoyed it so much that Kagome, with his input, started amassing a small collection of toys, costumes, and other apparatus, all with the goal of teasing each other, of seeing how much the other could take, of seeing how much they could take each other to the edge of the cliff, but not go over. Kagome didn’t buy ropes—they didn’t need them with her binding sutras—but she did purchase some _very_ sexy outfits that made him rock-hard just thinking about how she looked in them: high ponytail; beautiful, slightly smirking face; her breasts spilling out of the top ever-so-slightly. Yash whined as he dried the rest of the dishes, the anticipation of what was to come nearly undoing him right then and there.

But he had to hold on. He had to show Kagome that he was her good boy, who could listen, and obey. Fuck, he’d even put that stupid fucking collar on if she asked—anything to hear her praise him and give him rewards. 

He had just placed the last dish in the drying rack when he felt her calling him—her reiki was pouring out of the bedroom and into the hallway, reaching all the way into the kitchen to wrap him up and caress him gently. When they found out how much he enjoyed being summoned by her reiki (quite by accident, too), this had rapidly become their way: Kagome would prepare their bedroom, then, when she was ready, she’d send her reiki out to wherever he was, meeting his youki and drawing him to her. Because he _was_ drawn to her: her energy on nights like this was overpowering, yet gentle and caring, and he absolutely _loved_ being in her command. 

Because by day, Kagome was his baby girl, his love. But on nights like this? She was Kagome-sama, his tease, the possessor of his pleasure, and he was more than happy to be at her beck, her call, and her command.

Yash tossed the dish towel aside, not caring if it landed on the floor, and slowly made his way down the hall, his youki purring at the feel of her reiki against it. His eyes were closing, already delirious with the anticipation of what was to come. He meandered down the hall, taking his time, allowing Kagome’s reiki and her scent to guide him to the bedroom, where he knew that she was waiting for him.

The door to the bedroom was closed when he got there. Slowly, he put his hand on the handle, and pushed down to open it. He stepped inside, and was immediately completely surrounded in Kagome’s reiki and her scent. He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, breathing in, and allowing her to consume him wholly. 

“Inuyasha.” Her voice was quiet, and calm. “You’re here.”

He opened his eyes, and allowed them to momentarily widen when he saw his chosen partner, who was standing on the opposite side of the room. “I am, baby girl,” he breathed, “I’m here.”

Kagome smiled softly, and took a step forward. She was breathtaking in her leather bustier; her ample breasts threatening to spill out of the top. She wore matching leather hotpants, thigh high stockings, and leather boots that came up to her knee and had a chunky heel. He wanted to touch her—he _needed_ to touch her—but first? 

He had to get permission.

“Are you ready, Yash?” she said in a low voice, meeting him at the entry to the bedroom. “Shall we talk about what we’re going to do tonight?”

He nodded. “Please,” he replied. 

“First, and foremost,” she said. “Colors. Red is?”

“Stop,” he replied.

“Yellow is?”

“Check-in and talk,” he answered.

She smiled. “And green?”

“Keep going,” he replied.

“Do you want a safe word?” she asked at last.

“If we really need to stop?”

She nodded. 

“Sesshomaru,” he said, his golden eyes twinkling.

“ _Inuyasha._ ” She hit him on the arm, and he laughed. 

“I’m _kidding_.” He grinned. “Maybe a little.” When she frowned at him, he waved his hands frantically. “No, no, I really am, baby girl! Red is fine, I think.”

“I’m not going to gag you,” she said. “So you will always be able to say ‘red,’ and I will always be able to hear you. Unless…”

“When we switch?”

She giggles. " _If_ we switch.”

“I don’t want to gag you,” he answered immediately. He grinned. “I like to hear you.”

Kagome blushed, and Yash preened.

“Now,” she continued, gesturing behind her, “How do you feel about a little ask and answer play tonight with our new toy? I’ll ask, and you answer? And no touching...for you…” Here she gave him a wink, and he whined again, “unless I tell you to.”

He nodded, his breath starting to come fast and deep. “That sounds good,” he replied. 

She held something in her hand; it was the collar she’d bought. She gave it a little shake, and it jingled in her hand. Yash immediately stood at attention, and she giggled. “You like it already, I see,” she said to him. “I’m glad.”

“Kagome,” he started to say, but she held up her hand and smiled softly, pausing in her little chuckles. “Are you sure that you are okay with me using the collar?” she asked him. “You know that I would never do this if you don’t want to. So tell me the truth...are you okay with it?”

He sighed, and took her hands in his. “Baby girl,” he said seriously, “I am 100% on board with whatever you have planned.” His eyes gleamed. “I trust you. I really do.”

She smiled back. “Okay,” she replied, “and you _know_ that I will take care of you, and make you feel so, so good.” Yash leaned in to kiss her, but Kagome leaned back. “Not yet,” she said. “Not quite yet. One more thing to discuss.” She reached into her bustier, and pulled out several binding sutras from between her breasts. When Yash whined at the sight, her smile grew bigger. “Are you okay with me using these tonight?”

“Yes,” he said immediately.

“And with me using a little bit of reiki?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, getting impatient. He knew it was important to lay the groundwork, but...fuck. He just wanted to get started. He _ached_ for her. He _craved_ her. He _wanted_ her.

“And I would assume you’re okay with switching at the end?” she asked. “If you’re a good boy, we can switch and you can be the one to strip me and fuck me.”

“ _Fuck_ , baby girl,” he swore. “You know I’m good with that.”

She smiled. “Okay, then,” she said. She stepped back, and allowed him into the room. “Now,” she said. “I want to ask you to please strip. But I’m going to ask you to please take off certain things, and I will ask you to take those things off in a certain way. Is that okay?”

He nodded. She smiled. “Okay, Inuyasha,” she said, and he wanted to growl at her use of his full name, but he also knew: when she called Inuyasha, on nights like this? She was Kagome-sama, and he was Inuyasha, and obeyed her every word.

“Now,” she said quietly. “Your shirt first. But nice and slow. Let your fingers play on the hem. Let me see that you want to put on a show for me.” Her blue-gray eyes narrowed; she folded her arms and watched him carefully.

Yash did as he was told. He stood, facing her, and began to play with the hem of his shirt, lifting it just a little, letting her get glimpses of his sculpted abs...just enough to tease her, which he knew was working when he heard her whine. Slowly, _slowly_ , he drew his shirt up over his head, keeping his eyes on her fleas long as he could. He could hear her breath hitch as her eyes eagerly took in his torso; he could detect the rising spice in her scent as she watched him lift his shirt over his chest. He flexed his pecs for her, and when he heard her whine, it was all he could do not to show his pleasure.

Because he loved how much this turned her on. Turned _him_ on. Already he wanted to say fuck it and take her, but he would wait. Let her have her fun. 

Because he was her good boy, and he did as he was told.

Yash pulled his t-shirt up over his head, flexing again for his girl, wanting desperately to please her. When he tossed his shirt aside, she smiled, and lifted one finger to spin it in a circular motion. He turned for her, slowly, and listened to the way her breathing was getting labored. 

“Now, Inuyasha,” Kagome said, her voice thick with lust, “take off your belt, and give it to me.”

Yash’s hands immediately went to the waist of his pants, where he carefully worked his belt open. He slipped the leather through the loop backwards, pushing until he was free. He yanked the belt through the loops in his jeans, then held out the belt itself to Kagome.

“Would you like this, Kagome-sama?” He asked her.

Kagome’s face was flushed. “Please, Inuyasha, and thank you.” She leaned forward and took the belt, their fingers brushing against each other, their bodies both shivering at the contact. Kagome took his belt and placed it on the end of their futon. She stood back up, and stared at Yash, her body involuntarily lighting up with her reiki, as it was wanton to do when she was sexually excited.

“Jeans next,” she said in a choked voice. “But slow. I want to see every piece of you revealed to me slowly. Leave your underwear.” She paused. “And turn around as you do it.”

Yash inwardly grinned and obeyed her. Turned out he had a surprise of his own for his Kagome-sama. 

He unbuttoned his jeans, then undid the zipper. Even though he wasn’t facing her, he could hear her little cries as she heard each step he took. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans, and slowly, slowly, began to pull them down. As they slipped over his hips, he heard Kagome’s cry of surprise. 

“Inuyasha,” she gasped, “did you not wear underwear to work today?”

“I—I did,” he replied, almost ashamed. “Practice today was...I got sweaty,” he laughed, running his hand through his hair. “They’re in my duffel with my keikogi. I hope that’s okay?”

Kagome’s breath was coming in short, quick spurts. “Totally—totally fine,” she said, panting. “As you were, now, Inuyasha. Please.”

Yash immediately went back to tugging down his jeans. “Yes, Kagome-sama,” he said. “And slow, too.” 

As his jeans revealed the perfect half moons of his ass, he felt Kagome’s reiki spiking again. “Do you need me, Kagome-sama?” he asked her.

“I need your _ass_ ,” was the crisp reply. 

He nodded, and continued to slowly reveal himself to her. The jeans slid down, easily, over his hips, his ass, his cock (which was already hard and weeping for her), then his thighs. He bent forward to pull them the rest of the way off, he felt a soft hand caress his ass cheeks. 

“So perfect,” she murmured. “So perfect, and all mine.”

“Yes,” Yash replied, his eyes closing as he felt her reiki sparking against his skin. “All yours.”

Yash stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside. As he rose, he felt her hands lightly massaging his ass, his thighs, his calves. He shivered at her touch.

“That’s right.” Her voice was no more than a whisper. “How does that feel, Inuyasha?”

“Amazing. You feel amazing.” Because she _did_. One touch from his Kagome-sama, and Yash was already hurtling along the path to nirvana.

“Okay,” she whispered, her breath hit against his ass as she continued to lightly massage the skin there, “it’s time to turn around.” A beat. “Slowly.” 

Yash immediately did what she asked, slowly spinning his body in her hands, which now gently caressed his hips, then his thighs. When she was face-to-face with his cock, she smiled.

“I see you’re ready,” she murmured, “and so soon.” Kagome looked up at Yash; he gazed down at her with hooded eyes. “You’re being such a good boy so far,” she said silkily. “Here’s a bit of a reward. But you can’t move,” she added, “because if you do? Our fun is over.”

“I—I won’t.” And he meant it.

Kagome giggled. “Good boy,” she praised him, and just as he ruffled up with pride, he let out a loud, keening groan as Kagome laid the flat of her tongue against his cock and gave it one long, harsh lick, from tip to base, and back again. His entire body quaked; she was being so unfair, and he was quickly spiraling into oblivion.

He felt Kagome kiss the tip of his cock, and then she stood up. “Here,” she said, “now it’s time to play. Bend towards me, Inuyasha.”

He did as he was told, and he felt her slip something cool around his neck. A bell jingled, and he instantly knew what it was. His face flushed, with both embarrassment and pleasure.

A quick, soft, massage of his ears set him at ease. “Color?” Kagome whispered, sensing his hesitation.

“Green,” he said immediately.

“You’re sure?” she asked him.

“Green,” he said again.

She smiled, and stepped away from him to cross the room. He whined a little—he couldn’t help it—but a finger to his lips had him instantly hush.

“Now, Inuyasha,” she said in that soft, lilting tone that immediately set his mind at ease, “I want you to come to me, please. Walk slowly, and let me hear your bell ring. Every time it does, you will get a reward.” She paused. “More of what we just did.”

It was all he could do to not take the bell and ring the shit out of it himself. But he knew that would not make Kagome happy, so he would do what she asked.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t try to push the odds a little more in his favor, though.

Tentatively, Yash stepped forward. The bell did nothing, and he sighed.

“It’s okay, Inuyasha,” she encouraged him. “Keep trying. Remember what you get if you’re able to make the bell ring.”

He did remember, and he was gonna try like _fuck_ to get that bell to ring.

Another step forward; this time, with a slight sway of his neck. It wasn’t enough, though, and the bell stayed silent. He took another step, and this time, he moved his shoulders too, and he got a tiny, tinkling sound.

“Awww, that was awesome, Inuyasha!” Kagome praised him. “One reward.”

He grinned before he could stop himself, and took another step forward, doing the same thing, but making his entire body sway, his hair floating out behind him. The bell thinkled, and Kagome clapped her hands and squealed with delight. 

“That’s two,” she said, and whatever feelings of ridiculousness he had went away immediately when he saw her happy little face, and detected her _very happy and aroused_ scent.

Whatever he could do to get her scent to heighten, he was going to do it.

Yash dropped to all fours and began to cross the floor, shaking his head, his hair streaming behind him. He rolled his shoulders, he flexed his chest, he bounded across the floor. He noticed that Kagome was both giggling madly and breathing heavily with arousal, as the bell continued to tinkle and Kagome kept score. By the time he reached her, she had counted eight chimes, and that meant eight rewards. Yash’s cock was by now twitching with anticipation.

Kagome saw how excited he was, and she smiled. “Let me massage your ears,” she said, and he immediately bowed his head to her, reveling in the soft touch of her fingertips against one of his most sensitive places. 

“Before you get your reward,” she said softly, still rubbing his ears, “there are two more things we have to do.”

“Anything, Kagome-sama,” he breathed. When she massaged his ears, he would agree to _anything_.

Kagome dropped his ears; he whined a little, but stood back up. She reached into her bustier and pulled out the binding sutras, and immediately he became excited all over again.

“Against the wall and on your knees, Inuyasha,” she said, and he instantly obeyed, backing up to the wall and dropping to his knees. He raised his arms over his head and crossed them, his muscled torso pushing out with the motion.

Kagome’s steely eyes glowed. “Such a good boy,” she praised, and he immediately flushed with pleasure at her compliment. She took two binding sutras in her hands and whispered a prayer. When they glowed, she tossed them at his wrists. The sutras bound his wrists in place, making him unable to break free until Kagome broke the spell. And he knew: that moment? Would be the moment he’d get to take over.

“One more thing,” she said, as if to herself, and Yash realized that she was directly in front of him now, her glorious breasts heaving through the bustier. How badly did he want to bury his face there? Kagome leaned forward, her decolletage now spilling over slightly, and he felt her raise something to his collar and click it into place. When she stepped back, he saw that she had attached a leather strap to it. There was a fire burning in her eyes that was reserved for their play, and he knew things were about to get serious. 

Kagome took hold of the strap and pulled—not hard, but just enough to lift his chin and his torso. She looked down at him, eyes bright and burning, and he returned her gaze: lovingly, adoringly. 

_Yes_ , he would do anything for her. 

[ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/638062034161958912/december-20-silver-bells-silver-bell-is-really)

Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“You’ve been so good so far, Inuyasha,” Kagome said. “Color?”

“Green,” Yash said immediately.

“Good boy,” she said. “Now. A reward for you, and then a little game for me. But remember,” she added, dropping to her knees and taking his cock in her hands, “no touching.”

“No—no touching,” he choked out, his mind already thinking of what he was going to do to her later as she began to stroke him.

Ahh, _fuck._ Her fingers were warm, and delicate, and knew exactly where to put pressure to make his cock twitch with delight. “How many rewards do you get, Inuyasha?” she asked him. “Do you remember?”

“Eight,” he said immediately, tilting his head so he could see her.

Kagome immediately dropped his cock and pressed her face into the soft fur that surrounded the base of his dick. She ran her tongue up, up, up—across his belly button, across the soft hair of his chest, between his collarbones, up over his Adam’s apple—all the way to his lips. Her tongue left a trail of fire on his skin, and his eyes were practically rolling back in his head when she got to his mouth, where her lips hovered mere millimeters from his. He wanted to kiss her, _so fucking much_ , but one of the rules was “no touching,” and he was gonna stick to it.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, and the warm puff of air from her mouth made him open his own mouth to catch it. “For your rewards, I want you to count each one. But _only_ after I’ve done each reward. And no looking, either. Is that okay?”

“I can’t watch you?” His voice was rough and begging. Fuck. He _needed_ to watch her.

“You can’t watch me.” Her voice was light, and teasing, and he growled a little in frustration, and she giggled. “You just get to look away, and count, and…” her voice dropped. “And enjoy.”

The thoughts of what she was about to do to him were swirling around his mind, chafing against his youki, which was already straining against Kagome’s binding sutras. “Okay,” he whispered, and when she shivered as his breath tickled her lips, he knew he’d made the right call. “I promise not to watch.”

“Good boy,” she whispered back, and licked his lips. He whined; she giggled and kissed him, just as lightly, then began her trek back down across his body, leaving him wanting more. Her tongue dragged back down his torso, tracing each dip, each curve of his muscles, stopping to circle his belly button. He wanted to look, but he promised that he wouldn’t; since she wasn’t using the blindfold, he wanted to do his best and be a good boy for her. She trusted him not to look, and he would trust her to give him the proper rewards.

When Kagome reached the base of his cock again, she lightly gripped it in one hand, the pad of her thumb gently caressing the underside. “Are you ready for your reward, Inuyasha?” she asked him. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall, the bell making a tiny jingle as he did so. 

“Good boy,” Kagome murmured. “One more reward for you.” She pressed her fingers into the underside of his cock, and he could feel the veins pulsing as the blood rushed right to the tip. Kagome giggled a little. “He’s so happy I’m here,” she said. “Now, count away, Inuyasha.” She circled the shaft with her fingers, tightened her grip slightly, and then drew her hand forward, Yash hissing as the flesh of her hand met the heated flesh of his dick. When she reached the tip, she massaged it lightly, then leaned forward and kissed the tip, dragging her tongue around the mushroom head in one, crisp circle.

She pulled away, and looked up at Yash; his face was strained with the desire for her to keep touching him. “Go ahead, Inuyasha,” she whispered.

“Re—reward one,” he breathed.

“Yes,” she breathed back, and he whined. 

Kagome next ran her tongue up one side of his cock, then pulled away.

“Reward two,” he whispered.

Kagome smiled, and dragged tongue down the other side, to the base of the shaft, then drew back again. Yash tried not to whine, but he made a choking sound. Her tongue felt so good, so fucking good. He...needed more.

“Reward three,” he grunted.

“Yes,” she breathed, looking up at him. True to his word, Yash was not looking at her; he kept his gaze steady and straight ahead, although he could see her checking on him. 

“You’re doing so well,” she praised him, “how about something a little bit more?” She leaned forward and pressed her face into the silver hair at the base of his cock and nuzzled the flesh there, then dropped back, Yash trying to follow her lips, and growling when he could not.

“Reward four,” he hissed. 

Kagome immediately dove back forward into his soft fur, and sucked lightly on his sac, her tongue dancing over the fine, soft hairs that covered it. When she moved away, he let his breath out in a whoosh and said, “Reward five,” and she smiled. Yash’s body tensed as Kagome traced its circumference; slowly, she lifted his dick, pressed a kiss to the underside, then let go. Yash shuddered; her lips were soft, yet demanding, and she was taking all of him in so well. “Reward six,” he whined.

“Two more,” she said, then pressed her face into the soft hair on the other side, nuzzling it gently and lovingly. She kissed him tenderly, making him wish to all the fucking gods in all the fucking heavens that she would stay there and finish him off. When she pulled back again, he now audibly groaned. 

“Reward seven,” he moaned. 

Next, Kagome trailed her tongue back up the other side of the shaft; by now, his cock was impossibly hard and weeping for her. “Reward eight.” He practically sobbed this one, and felt Kagome gently caress his cheek. She pressed the pads of her fingers into his skin.

“You can look at me now, Inuyasha,” she said, and immediately he dropped his head down to look at her. He was breathing heavy; he was sure his face must be flushed. Kagome’s lips were ghosting the tip of his cock; Yash whined and tried to thrust it at her, but she pulled back slightly. “Now, now,” she said, making a _tsk tsk_ sound with her tongue, “what exactly do you think you’re doing, Inuyasha?” She leaned forward and opened her mouth around the head of his dick; he tried again to thrust into her mouth, but once again she pulled back. He moaned and writhed against the binding sutras. 

“Do you want your last reward, or not?” she asked him, rising up on her knees fully and taking the leather strap on the collar again. Yash’s mind was feeling...blank. He was going by instinct right now; if he’d been unbound, he’d be barely holding onto his youki. But, he _was_ bound, and all he could do was whine and writhe and look at her forlornly, in hopes that she might unloosen the bonds more quickly.

Kagome saw the look on his face—his sad, handsome face—and she smiled. “Okay, Inuyasha,” she said softly, “are you ready for Reward Nine?” He nodded breathlessly; she was going to give him what he craved most of all. She smiled. “Okay,” she said, “Reward Nine.” And she slid her mouth over his cock, her tongue massaging the underside carefully as she sucked at him, taking him into her mouth as far as she could go.

Yash moaned; he couldn’t help it. _This_ had been what he was waiting for; _this_ was the moment that he wanted. Her mouth, on his cock: hot, wet, a little vacuum lapping at him, taking him in. Kagome’s eyes wandered up to his when he moaned; he swore that he saw her smile as she wrapped her lips around him and thrust back and forth on his cock. 

He counted: one, two, three, four, five. His cock twitched, and he moaned softly, then louder when she popped off his cock and sat up, looking him fully in the eyes. 

“You want to know why I stopped, don’t you, Inuyasha?” Kagome purred, her hand softly caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand, and she allowed him to. She increased the pressure of her fingers on his face, and rose, gently running her fingers up his cheek, then massaging one ear, then the other. He purred; she tugged on the leather strap of his collar, and he raised his face to look up at her.

“How would you like to play a game?” she asked him. When he nodded, she continued. “Call and Answer? Or a take on that?” 

He shifted his wrists so that they were a little more comfortable, and Kagome frowned. “Are you okay in the bindings?” she asked him.

“Y—yeah,” he replied. “I just get a little tired once in a while, and I need to adjust.”

“Okay,” she replied softly. “But also promise me that if it gets too much, you will say ‘red’.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” he said, a little testily. _Fuck_ , he wanted her. 

She smiled. “Then,” she said, “let’s go to the next part of our game.” She stepped in front of him; the whole of her sex was centimeters from his face. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. “Do you see my shorts?” He nodded. “I want you to take them off me.”

“My—my hands,” he gasped. 

Kagome shook her finger gently. “Nah—ah,” she teased him. “Your hands stay where they are.” Her gray eyes darkened. “Your fangs,” she said. “I want you to use your fangs.”

Yash leaned forward immediately, and bared his fangs. Could...could he do this to her? To Kagome? Use his fangs on her... _like that_?

When he hesitated, Kagome reached down and stroked his ears again. “I want to feel your fangs on me, Inuyasha,” she said softly. “I want to feel the sharpness of your fangs on me. I _love_ the feel of your fangs on me.”

“I don’t want to destroy these, Kagome-sama,” he replied. “I—I don’t want to.”

Kagome sighed. “Inuyasha,” she said, and her voice was deadly quiet. Inuyasha’s ears perked up, then laid flat against his head. He whined softly. “I am asking you nicely. Now please? Please do this for me?” She paused. “Or do you want to be a bad boy?”

He knew what “bad boy” meant. In some cases, it meant a spanking, or a riding crop perhaps. But for Kagome, it meant something much more insidious. 

It meant the withholding of sex.

And...well? Yash would rather have taken a riding crop to his nipples at that point than not get to fuck her later.

“Come...come here,” he said. She stepped just a little bit closer, but still he hesitated. Her face softened, and she pursed her lips. “Tell you what,” she said, squatting down to his level. “If you let _me_ pick how you use your fangs on me now? I will let _you_ choose how to use your fangs on me later.”

Yash’s eyes gleamed, and he nodded eagerly. Kagome stood up, and brought her hips level with his face. “Do it, Inuyasha,” she ordered, her voice rough. 

Yash pressed his face into the waistband of her pants, hooked his fangs into the leather, and pulled down, hard. There was a loud tearing of the fabric, and one side of her shorts fell away. Kagome smiled and turned so he could do the same on the other side, which he did. Yash heard her breath hitch; she tore what was left of her shorts from her body and tossed them away. Yash let out a tiny growl; he couldn’t help it. 

Kagome was nude underneath. 

“Are you surprised, Inuyasha?” she whispered. His eyes drifted up to her; she held his gaze and stepped closer to him. “Good.” She leaned forward and took hold of the leather strap on his collar. She gave it a little tug, and the bell rang.

“Do you hear that bell, Inuyasha?” she asked him. “Every time the bell rings, I want you to put your tongue on me.”

“My...my _tongue_?” He was incensed. He wanted _all_ of her. _Now_. Her hands, and her mouth, on his cock? It had been nearly too much. She had left him practically begging, and now, she wanted to pull away, to have him...lick her?

Fuck. He wanted to press his entire face into her pussy, inhale, long and hard, and suck her off—her sweet, darling, furred lips; her warm and pulsing slit; her hard and sensitive bundle of nerves that, when caressed in just the right way, would reduce her to a puddle of tears and cum.

 _That’s_ what he wanted. Not some “lick-me-once” bullshit.

But...if that’s what _Kagome_ wanted...that’s what he would do.

Because every step forward—every time he did something that she wanted him to do? It was one step closer to fucking her.

And that? That was Yash’s true goal.

He closed his eyes, then opened them, and looked up at her. He saw her face: soft, caring, concerned, and he realized that she _needed_ him to be okay with this, too, in order to go forward.

Yash smiled. Knowing that she was looking out for him, that part of her pleasure was derived from his own, from how she teased him, how she pushed him to his limits—that turned him on, too. Almost more than anything.

Besides...he had a _very_ good idea of how to do some teasing of his own. If this was the game they were going to play.

“Okay, Kagome-sama,” he said. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Color?” she asked. He knew: she could hear the slight trepidation in his voice. But this time, any hesitation was laced with excitement for him.

Because he wanted to see how far they could _both_ go.

“Green.” It was clear, confident, and final.

She smiled, and gave the leather strap a little tug. Yash nearly leaned forward in anticipation, but caught himself just in time. He didn’t want to let on—he didn’t want her to know how excited he was for this to happen.

When she tugged the second time, she did it a little more forcefully, and this time, the bell clanged, clear and crisp. Immediately, Yash leaned forward and pressed his tongue right on her clit, giving it the tiniest of swirls, then pulled back, preening as he heard her breath hitch above him.

“That...that was good,” she gasped, and he _knew_. 

This game she wanted to play? It was gonna be _on_.

Another tug on the strap led to another clanging of the bell, and Yash reacted right away, leaning forward again. This time, he prised open her soft lips and teased them apart, giving her skin there a gentle lick that started just above her vagina and ran all the way up to her clit. He could feel her quaking as he did so, and when he pulled away, she nearly followed him—he was sure of it.

He was ready to grin in self-satisfaction, but Kagome pulled on the strap again, causing the bell to ring, and Yash immediately pressed forward. This time? He drove his tongue right into her opening, and _fuck_ …

That was maybe a bad move.

Because her walls immediately clamped down around him, and he _wanted_ to just stay there, thrusting his tongue inside her, feeling her body closing in on him, her pleasure becoming clearer and clearer with each time he pushed in and out. But he knew...this was a game. And Kagome was trying to tease him. If he stayed too long she would punish him. And sure enough….

“N—no—not too long, Inuyasha.” Kagome could barely grind out the words, but her gentle reminder caused him to pull back. He did it not eagerly, but willingly, because he could already hear in her voice—fuck, he could already scent it in the air—Kagome was turned on as _fuck_.

And so was he.

He watched, longingly, as her fingers gripped the leather strap. She made to pull, and Yash leaned forward in anticipation, but she stopped just short of actually making the bell ring. He whined, and looked up at her. She smiled silkily down at him.  
  
“Not so fast,” she warned him. “You have to wait for the bell.” And almost immediately, she pulled it again, and he dove right into her waiting pussy. He buried his nose between her lips this time—there was no way he was _not_ going to get a full inhale!—and tongued her harshly, right between her labia, then down to her opening, which, he noted with pleasure, was already becoming wet for him. He shook his face a little bit, and he heard the tiniest moan escape from Kagome’s mouth. Pleased with his efforts, he drew back, and looked up at her expectantly, a shit-eating grin on his face as he saw her eyes were beginning to glaze over. She fiercely pulled at the strap again; as soon as the bell rang, this time, he pushed between her lips, slanted his mouth over her clit, and sucked, hard. 

Just once.

He swore he felt her knees buckle just the tiniest bit, and now grinned openly again as he pulled away from her. 

Kagome’s eyes were a dark and cloudy sky; she gazed down at him, her breasts heaving in the bustier, her breaths quick and gasping. He was completely and totally enraptured by her, and only her. His eyes held hers, and conveyed all the love and desire he had in his heart.

Kagome’s face broke out into a slow, slow smile, and she picked up the strap again.

Yash leaned forward eagerly, hoping to be able to take her to even greater heights.

Kagome pulled on the strap, and he dove forward. But no sound came out of the bell.

“Nah-ah-ha,” Kagome said, stepping back, just out of his reach. “Good boys wait to taste something sweet until they are called. Have you been called yet, Inuyasha?”

He grumbled. “Not fucking yet,” he said.

She smiled. “Okay,” she said. “Now, be good and wait your turn, because remember, if you do...you get a good reward on the other side.”

Inuyasha moaned and chafed a little bit against his restraints. He wanted to be set free. _Now_.

If that meant waiting and doing what Kagome said, so that she would let him go sooner, he would do just that.

And...he would have a little fun while he was doing it, too.

Kagome made to ring the bell again, but this time, she also didn’t pull hard enough. Yash started to lean forward, and when there was no sound, he actually _growled_.

“Kagome-sama,” he said harshly, “what the _fu_ —”

_Ding!_

Yash jumped and pressed his face back into her sex. He was by now desperate to get as much in as he could before he needed to pull back. He tongued her opening, then ran his tongue up the whole of her sex, right up to her clit, and gave it one vicious suck before popping off her and drawing back. This time, she immediately rang the bell again, and he dove right back into her, working his tongue as quickly as he could. Kagome moaned, and writhed, and shifted her hips into his face. Yash wanted more than anything to finish what he was starting, but he also wanted to see how far he could push her limits. So...he pulled back, Kagome again sighing and trembling as he did so.

“You—you’re doing _so_ well, Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured. “You’re making your Kagome-sama so very, very happy.”

Yash growled his approval. Her teasing of him was heightening his arousal by the second, bringing him to a height he’d never quite experienced in their other kinds of play. This time...when she went to ring the bell, and stopped just short? It felt like his dick was about to explode. He wanted her...he _needed_ her...and he had to fuck her. 

_Stay cool, Yash_ , he told himself. _Stay cool, and you’ll get what you want_.

The clanging of the bell brought him back, and he wished he had control of his hands so he could wrap his hands around her beautiful, beautiful ass, and squeeze hard, to feel that beautiful, soft flesh in his hands…

_Ding!_

He growled and drove his nose into her, giving her one long, solid lick. This time, he pressed into her tiny bundle of nerves and stayed there for a moment, allowing himself to properly massage it and drive her even more insane.

 _Ding_!

He stayed where he was, dragging his tongue down the whole of her sex, pressing into her opening.

 _Ding_!

He thrust his tongue in, and out, and teased her lips with his fangs.

 _Ding_!

He swirled his tongue inside her once, twice.

_Ding!_

He thrust his tongue now, reaching as far inside her as he could. He heard the softest of moans coming from above, and he knew: he almost had her. If she rang the bell once more, he could get her to find her release. Just one more…

Silence.

Yash stayed where he was a second longer, but…

Silence.

He withdrew, and looked up at her. Kagome’s face was glossy with the slightest sheen from sweat. Her pupils were dilated, and her lips were parted. She looked like she was...close…to an orgasm.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she barely managed to choke out, “you’ve been _such_ a good boy. You listened so well, even there at the end when I gave you all those bell rings in the middle, and then stopped fully. You did…” she sighed and adjusted herself. Yash grinned. “You did great,” she told him. “So great. And now…” She turned her gaze down to him; her eyes were a steely gray, and Yash lifted his own golden eyes, now burning for her, with an undeniable lust. He...

He _had_ to finish what he had started. He needed to give her an orgasm, and then?

Then he would fuck her, and claim her.

“Inuyasha,” she breathed. “Are...are you ready?”

Breathless, he held her eyes steady. 

_Was he fucking ever_.

Kagome let out a shaky breath. “O—Okay,” she said. “One...two…”

 _Ding_!

Yash jumped, moved forward, and pressed his face into her soft folds once again. And this time, he felt Kagome raise her hands, and as he tongued her and tasted her, he heard the snapping of her fingers.

 _One_.

 _Two_.

 _Three_.

The sutras burst, and faded.

Yash was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned, and as promised, Kagome has freed Yash! What will he do? Find out in the next update, and thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
